Commment j'ai demandé Hermione en mariage
by Black666
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Venez lire coment moi, Fred Weasley, j'ai demandé à Mione de m'épouser... alors qu'elle était enceinte. Et bah je peux vous dire que ça revient au suicide... OS


_Coucou !!_

_Hé oui, encore moi ^^ ! Je sais que je publie beaucoup en ce moment, mais que voulez vous j'ai un coup d'inspiration !!_

_Bon bah, comme d'hab', les persos et les lieux ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont tous à la TRES méchante madame qu'a tué Fred ET Sirius (c'est inhumain de faire ça !!!!)_

_L'histoire est du point de vue de notre rouquin préféré._

_Bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nan sérieux c'est vraiment un jour important. Aujourd'hui, moi, Fred Weasley, 24 ans, je vais demander ma douce Hermione en mariage.

Difficulté de la mission: suicide.

Car j'ai oublié de vous préciser quelque chose : ma chérie est enceinte. De moi (enfin … je crois...). Et comme on arrive au huitième mois de grossesse, elle est souvent de mauvaise humeur. En partie parce qu'elle arrête pas de vomir.

Enfin bref, la grossesse ne l'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi belle, gentille, adorable et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est pour ça que je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

_ FREDERICK WEASLEY !!!!! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ESPECE DE CRETIN ATTARDE, PAUVRE HYPOTROPHIE DU BULBE ET DU ZOBE !!!! (1)

J'ai oublié aimable dans les qualificatifs. Donc tel un condamné un mort, je m'avance vers l'échafaud qui présentement, à la forme du salon. Mon rayon de soleil est affalé sur le divan et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ressemble vaguement à un phacochère.

Je m'approche prudemment d'elle car elle tient une assiette dans la main et elle a le coup qui part vite (demandez donc à Ron qui s'est bris un bol dans la tronche alors qu'elle mangeait des céréales et qu'il s'était permis de désapprouver la couleur du papier peint choisi par Mione pour le futur bébé. Après ça, quand elle me demandait mon avis, j'ai préféré jouer à l'homme soumis. C'était plus prudent)

_ Ouii ? Je murmure tout doucement.

_ Je te prévient que si ta fille est encore dans mon utérus dans une semaine, je fais vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à ce que madame daigne jarter de mon bide, compris ?!!

Ah oui, parce qu'on attend une fille. Une petite April (là encore, quand elle a choisi, je me suis contenté d'approuver tel l'eunuque que je suis depuis le début de cette grossesse).

_ Mais ma Mione , je proteste (énergiquement). C'est pas ma faute …

_ Pas ta faute ?!! Comment c'est pas ta faute ?!! Qui c'est qui m'as foutue ce machin dans le vagin ?!!

Okay, je ferme ma gueule. Elle peut paraître détestable à première vue, mais elle est pas toujours comme ça. Elle a pété une durite à peu près vers le septième mois, quand elle a recommencé à avoir des nausées. Avant ça allait, elle gérait. J'avais juste à me lever à trois heures du mat' pour lui trouver des cacahuètes napées avec de la confiture de mangue ( beeeurk) et le reste du temps j'étais tranquille.

Et puis ça a dégénéré. Vous savez, je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais quand elle gueule, elle gueule. La seule personne qu'elle accepte de voir, c'est Harry, parce qu'apparemment le bébé se tient tranquille quand il est à côté. Moi c'est le contraire, quand je suis à proximité de ma chérie, ma fille s'agite dans tous les sens. Alors je dois éviter de rester plus d'une demie heure dans un rayon de trois mètres. Sauf la nuit, où le bébé s'agite aussi mais pour d'autres raisons (bah oui c'est parce que ma copine est enceinte que mes hormones ferment leurs gueules, elles).

La seule chose qui n'as pas changé, c'est le fait que je doive lui répéter tout le temps que OUI elle est belle et que NON elle ne ressemble pas à un phacochère (je me dois de préciser qu'en plus d'avoir perdu toute virilité, je suis devenu hypocrite. Mais comment voulez vous être honnête alors que votre salon est rempli d'objets contondants ?!)

Bon, pour être honnête, si je la demande en mariage c'est aussi pour avoir la paix. Parce si elle accepte, elle sera de bonne humeur et pour au moins une semaine (et vous savez pas ce que ça représente une semaine pour un mec dont la nana attend un gosse).

Ma douce Hermione se lève (difficilement), va aux toilettes (difficilement) et ferme la porte (difficilement). Je sais que dans très exactement 3min27 elle va gueuler pour que je vienne la relever.

Cela me laisse donc plus de trois minutes pour réfléchir à la façon dont je vais la demander en mariage. Il faut également que je retrouve le placard où elle a caché mes testicules ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Ah je l'entends grogner, si que le temps est épuisé.

Attention … 3... 2 … 1 …

_FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIENS M'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!

Que sa vois est douce et agréable ! Je me précipite dans les toilettes (non non je ne suis pas soumis...bon ok juste un peu). Je l'aide à se relever, je la serre dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire toute seule puis je sors des toilettes alors qu'elle me crie que si je n'avais pas une queue aussi performante, on n'en serait pas là.

Je souris discrètement face à cette remarque puis file dans la salle de bain. C'est que j'ai rendez vous avec mon jumeau et que je n'y vais pas sans être rasé. Après avoir accompli ma besogne, je prends ma baguette et tapote mon front. Aussitôt, le mot « eunuque » y apparaît.

J'attends le bruit caractéristique de notre porte qui s'ouvre puis transplane et atterrit dans mon ancien appartement. Georges se tient dans la cuisine, en boxer et mange des cornichons. J'en conclut qu'il vient de s'envoyer en l'air. Il m'aperçoit et m'intime au silence en me montrant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Faudrait pas réveiller Amanda... euh non Arianna... ou peut être est-ce Anna … En tout cas c'est un nom qui commence et qui finit par a. J'en suis sur, me chuchote-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Content de te voir Forge.

_ Moi aussi Gred.

_ Euh ma question vas surement te paraître stupide, mais pourquoi y a marqué eunuque sur ton front ?

Je sourit et hausse les épaules. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et voit le modèle de courage qui me sert de frère se cacher dans un placard. Une jeune fille blonde et grande sort de la chambre. Elle est juste recouverte d'un drap et appelle mon jumeau timidement. Je m'approche d'elle et me présente:

_ Moi c'est Fred. Et toi ?

_ Clotilde.

« Un nom qui commence et qui finit par a ». Nan mais j'te jure !

_ Euh tu sais pas où est Georges par hasard ?

_ Il est parti au boulot. Il en a beaucoup en ce moment vu que je peux pas travailler. Ma copine est enceinte.

Clotilde repars dans la chambre et en ressort cinq minutes plus tard, habillée. Mon frère attend que la porte claque pour sortir de son placard. Je dois dire qu'avec un cornichon dans chaque oreille et chaque narine, plus un dans la bouche, il a l'air particulièrement niais.

_ Euh ma question va surement te paraître stupide, mais pourquoi tu t'es bouché les orifices avec des cornichons ?

Il sourit et hausse les épaules. J'éclate de rire, lui aussi. Il va s'habiller et attrape les clés de l'appart'. Puis il s'exclame:

_ Allez on va l'acheter ta bague !!

Trois heures et quelques fou rire plus tard ( Georges a failli se pisser dessus quand, dans mon ingénieuse ingéniosité, j'ai décidé de danser en plein Londres (moldu) en criant-chantant « je suis un eunuque » sur la musique de « on est les champions »(2)), je rentre chez moi.

La bague est magnifique. Elle est en or blanc et sertie d'un diamant de trois carats. De part et d'autre de cette pierre se trouvent deux saphirs de un carat chacun. Elle est splendide, et je suis sure que Mione va l'aimer (3).

Je m'affale sur le canapé, complètement épuisé. Un Georges surexcité qui me traîne dans les magasins de bijoux, ça crève ! Je recontemple la bague. Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais je sens que je redeviens un mec. Je m'efface l'eunuque du front, puis part en quête de ma chérie.

Et c'est là que je l'entends gueuler mon nom. Elle doit être au toilettes. Je la rejoins, la redresse et la serre dans mes bras. Je l'aime. Elle, elle me crie dessus:

_ J'en ai marre Fred ! J'en peux plus ! J'en ai ras le bol de vomir, de faire pipi, d'être grosse. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'énerves à la fin, pourquoi faut-il que je sois enceinte, hein pourquoi ? POURQU...

_ Hermione, je la coupes, et si je t'épousais ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement et me regarde, éberluée:

_ Qu... quoi ?!

_ Hermione Jane Granger, dis je en m'agenouillant et en sortant la bague, veux tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Vraiment, ma demande est super romantique. Non sérieux, je suis comme un con agenouillé dans mes toilettes qui puent, je tiens un écrin ouvert devant une femme avec un tour de taille qui effraierait Kate Moss, je viens de demander la dite femme en mariage et elle a les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle hoche la tête plusieurs fois. Je lui passe la bague au doigt. Elle la regarde, admire son annulaire. Moi, c'est elle que j'admire.

Je me relève, la prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse partout sur le visage alors que les larmes coulent. Je penche ma tête vers elle pour lui rouler la pelle du millénaire et là... elle me vomit dessus.

Ah nan vraiment, cette scène dégouline de romantisme !

FIN

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Merci à Bridget Jones !!! J'adore cette insulte !!_

_Imaginez vous la scène, c'est vraiment très drôle !!_

_Cette bague existe vraiment, je mettrai un lien sur mon profil._

_Alors verdict ??_

_Review pliiz_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
